Forbidden Lust
by Deerhunter00025
Summary: My story I entered for the FSOG Obsessed: A Very Forbidden Challenge. Christian Grey is a married man with a baby. That is until one night he walks into a BDSM club and a green eyed goddess catches his eye. Will he stayed married to his wife, or follow his heart and choose his mistress. Just a short 2 chapter story.


**Forbidden**

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Christian**

I hate lying to my wife. Knowing I have a wife of two years at home, with a one year old baby girl is starting to weigh on my conscious. Even though I don't believe I have a heart. I do have a conscious. And I know it isn't fair to my wife or my mistress to string them along. But with everything going on, with my personal life and work life these last few months, I've been lying to my wife, makes it worthwhile. Coming here to spend time on the weekends with her brings out something in me I've never felt before. She makes me feel alive, she makes me feel loved. Something I've never felt before. Even thought my wife says she loves me. I've never believed her. And the thing is. I fall more in love with her every time were together. But at the same time leaving my baby girl kills me. They don't deserve this. None of them do. A part of me knows this is forbidden, but the thrill I get from it sets me on fire.

But I want something more from a relationship. Something other than being unhappy in a marriage, that only is there because of our daughter. I want something more. That four-letter word used to mean nothing to me. That's until I started coming here a few months ago. I've always had a thing for blue eyed brunettes. That's until I walked in here and met my green-eyed angel.

Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I take my wedding ring off and slide it into my pocket. I square my shoulders as I walk into Tacoma's BDSM club _Collars N Cuffs_. One of the very few privately-owned clubs in Washington. I opened this club a year ago with the intent of nobody finding out. I've told my wife no more secrets, but here I am holding onto two of the biggest secrets out there.

Knowing I am going to be seeing her in a matter of minutes makes my dick twitch. _You have a wife and baby at home Grey, and you're out in a different town, at a BDSM club for Christ sake. You need to stop worrying about your dick twitching for another girl, and go home and take care of your wife_.

Shaking my head at the thought, I pull myself together and scan the room until I see what area she is working in. That's when I see her. Her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders walking over with a couple of drinks in her hand to the table not too far from me. I immediately notice she is not wearing her collar. The one I bought and gave her last month. The thought displeases me immensely. She always wears her collar. Ever since the night I gave it to her. I may be married, but I still want to mark her. The thought of me marking her with something turns me the fuck on.

She looks up and notices me and I notice the look of sorrow on her face. Like her puppy just got ran over. Casting her eyes down she slowly walks over to me.

"Good evening, Sir. What can I get you to drink?"

Putting my finger under her chin, I tip her head back so I can see her eyes. "No, I want you to look at me. Tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you wearing your collar?"

"Sir, I get off in an hour maybe we can talk then."

"Ok, just come and get me when you get off and we can talk."

I go back and forth from watching her take drinks from table to table. To watching a Dom, paddle his submissive on the stage before me. This is how we met that one night. I came in here looking to release some tension. When the woman I have running it asks me my type of sub I wanted. I told her I wanted a brunette with blue eyes. And I wanted one with no limits at all. I needed something to beat the shit out of that night. When I walked into the private room upstairs, and saw her kneeling only in her panties, her brown hair in a long braid, my dick instantly got hard. But when she looked at me, and I noticed she had green eyes instead of blue, I saw nothing but red. I beat the shit out of her that night. She took every lash, every slap I had to give her without using her safe words. The beast reared his ugly head ready to play. And damnit, I let him play. Then I fucked the living shit out of her. Best damn fuck I've ever had. Even better than my wife, and that's saying a lot.

I start thinking about my wife. Knowing it's going to break her when I tell her. And knowing she can take me for everything I have scares the fuck out of me. Because we didn't sign a prenup when we got married. I never wanted this to happen. We both have been faithful in this marriage. She's a damn good woman, and knowing I probably need to end this with her is killing me inside. My family and GEH are at stake over this. Losing both scares the fuck out of me.

I met my wife two years ago at a BDSM club in London. GEH was starting up the London office, and I had to foresee them through the whole process of it. Walking in _Club Kink_ that night was one of the best and worst moments of my life. Worst as having to marry her for the wrong reasons. The best is having the condom break, and us welcoming our now one year old daughter into the world, Sadie Elizabeth Grey.

Noticing the customers start to leave, I finish my Jim and coke. I've been sitting here for the last hour sweating bullets. The not knowing what is on her mind has been killing me.

She comes and stands in front of the table. The look in her eyes is really scaring me.

"Hey, why don't you go sit in the office until I get through helping clean up? I'll come and get you when everyone leaves."

"Please tell me what's going on. This waiting is killing me." I let her know.

"I promise we will talk in a bit. Just let me finish helping close everything down, alright."

Pulling her between my legs, I brush her hair out of her face, and lean down to kiss her. But then she does something she has never done before; she turns her head and pushes away from me. _Shit this must really be bad._

Getting up from the chair I make my way to my office and turn on the CTC camera. I begin watching her every move while running my fingers through my hair. _Leave your damn hair alone, Grey. You're going to go bald before she walks through the door._

The moment I see that everyone has left I grab my jacket and make my way to the main area. I am not fucking waiting until she is ready. I am her Dom.

Standing behind the bar with her back turned, I watch her making two drinks, I assume is for us. Not wanting to startle her I make myself known and clear my throat.

"Hey! I'm just going to go over here and get us a table so we can talk, ok."

"Sure, I'll be there in a second. Just let me finish making our drinks first." She says not even turning to look at me.

Wiping my hands on my pants, I take a seat and wait for her to come over.

"Why do I have the feeling tonight is going to make or break our relationship." I ask her the moment she places our drinks on the table.

She surprises me by sitting on my lap. "Christian, please let me finish explain to you before you interrupt. Do you think you can do that?"

Blowing out a deep breath. "Yes, I think I can do that."

It takes her forever to start talking. "Christian, you know I love you right? What we have is something I believe is special, but I can't do this sneaking around anymore. Your married, and you said it yourself that you want to leave your wife, but you don't know how without hurting your family and your business. I can't, no I won't do this anymore. It's not fair to your wife or to myself. So, I'm giving you the choice tonight. Your wife or me. I want an answer by Monday. I don't want you to contact me until you make your mind up. No calls, no text, and no emails."

The look on her face is killing me. But knowing I must make a choice so damn soon is killing me more. "You want me to make the choice by Monday"? For fucks sake, that's only three damn days. I told you I've been working on finding a way to tell her. This isn't something I can just spring on her between tonight and Monday. I thought you were happy with our arrangement, I need time. Give me more time. Just please not Monday." I plead with her.

"I can't do it anymore, Christian. Too much has happened. I love you and I am…" She looks down at her hands fidgeting with the buttons of my shirt.

"You are what? Spit it out now." I demand. Fuck! My patience is starting to run thin.

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Shit, this was the last thing I thought she would tell me.

"I said I'm pregnant."

Hearing a gasp, the both of us look up. My eyes become big as saucers when I notice Elliot standing there shell shocked. _What the hell?_

"What the fuck, Elliot. What the fuck are you doing here?" I tighten my hold on her as she tries getting up out of my lap. _Not going to fucking happen._

"Don't you think I should ask you that question, Christian?" His eyes darting from me to the woman sitting on my lap. "Christian what the fuck are you doing in a BDSM club, with a woman, who isn't your wife sitting on your lap?"

Holding her secure on my lap. "Elliot, are you here alone, and how the fuck did you get in here anyway the club is closed."

"That's my fault I forgot to lock the door when everyone left for the night." She lets me know.

"No I am not here alone Christian, Kate is in the bathroom. She's going to have a shit fit and a lot of questions are about to be asked. So, get ready to start explaining little bro."

"Elliot just get Kate out of here for fucks sake. Come to GEH Monday morning, I promise to explain everything then."

"Fine Monday morning." He says. "But don't let Andrea give me any excuses that you are too busy, because we are going to talk Monday, Christian."

Watching my brother leave, I make sure him and Kate are out the door before I get up and lock the door. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I honestly didn't need this shit right now. All I wanted to do was come to Tacoma; spend the weekend with my girl, but instead I get an ultimatum thrown at me, a new baby on the way, and my fucking brother catching me. I just hope he can keep his damn mouth shut until Monday morning.

"Hey sorry about that. I had no idea my brother was going to come marching in here, to a BDSM club no less". I let my girl know when I sit back down at the table.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault for not making sure the door was locked. I know you didn't want your family finding out this way. I know they're going to hate me once they find out you have a mistress and a baby on the way, but we need to talk Christian. I was serious when I said you have to make the choice. I'm giving you an out. If you don't want to leave your wife that's fine, and even if you don't want to raise this baby with me. I won't pressure you into anything."

She looks so sad talking. I try to grab her hand and pull her back into my lap, but she refuses. The look on her face is killing me. I know what I want. But I also have to think of the consequences at home too. "How bout we go back to my hotel room so we can talk?" I say praying that she agrees.

Whispering so low I barely hear her. "No, I think we should talk now. You have a lot to think about, Christian. I know what will happen if I go back to the room with you. You will distract me with sex, and no talking will be done. I think it will be better if we talk now and get it out of the way. I want this done sooner rather than later. So, I think its best that once we both leave here tonight, you don't contact me until you have made your decision."

I sigh and brush my hands through my hair. "No, you're right; I didn't want my brother finding out like this. But you are throwing on me that you're pregnant. It sure makes things a little more difficult. Don't you think?"

"So, what! Now you think I got pregnant on purpose? I was on birth control for crying out loud. Jesus, do you know how stupid you sound right now. Do you honestly think I wanted to become pregnant? In our situation, anyway. You haven't even asked me how far along I am right now. And if that's the way you really think then the both of us can just leave right now."

Standing up. I grab her wrist and pull her over to stand between my legs. She is tense at first, but after a few seconds I feel her body relaxing against mine. "Listen to me, I am sorry, but like I said, you threw me one hell of a curve ball tonight. How far along are you anyway? Do you have a photo of the sonogram? And how are you feeling?"

"I went to the Dr. Smith yesterday to get my shot and he made me do a urine test like he does every time. It came back positive, and I am six weeks along. Look, Christian I'm tired and hungry. I just want to go home eat, shower and go to bed. And you need to go back to your hotel room or home and think about what you really want."

"I wish you would come with me, please."

"I can't. Don't get me wrong, I really want to, but I can't. If I do go with you, I know all you will want to do is keep me in bed. I am tired of being your dirty little secret, your forbidden romance that nobody knows about. I understand you have a lot on your plate, but so, do I. This isn't easy for me either, Christian." She whispers the last part.

She is right, completely right. I am keeping her as my dirty little secret. Keeping her in my back pocket, only taking her out when I want to play. And I know if she came back with me to my room, I would ravish her the rest of the time we were there. There wouldn't be any kind of talking.

Standing up I grab her around her waist and kiss her like my life depends on it. "Ok, I'll go. Let me follow you out and make sure you get to your car safely ok".

Taking her hand, we silently walk over to her Range Rover. Pushing her against the car door, I kiss her hard while I grind my hips into her. Maybe if I let her know what she's going to be missing this weekend, she may change her mind. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me." I kiss her again and place my forehead against hers.

"Please say yes."

Clasping her hands tighter around my neck. "I already told you that I wasn't joining you. You have a lot of things to think about, Christian. Call me when you have made your decision, no matter what the outcome is, I want to know."

"Ok, baby. Just give me a few days to let things sink in."

As she starts her car up, I lean down to give her one more kiss before she leaves. "Please be safe on the way home, and the next few days. I don't like the idea of not talking to you throughout the day."

"I promise to be safe. I have to remember it's not just me anymore." She says with a little smile.

Watching her drive away into the night, I feel my heart sinking a little. Not knowing if this is going to be the last time I'll ever see her.

Walking into the hotel room everything feels different. Different because I'm so used to having her with me. Tonight, has turned into one huge cluster fuck and the only one to blame is myself. Pouring myself a bourbon I make my way over to the couch.

Shit, I don't even know where to begin. I guess the question that really needs to be answered is do I want to be with the one I am in love with? Or leave my wife and take a chance of losing my family and business. Will my wife forgive me if I tell her I have been having an affair for the last few months and take in and love the new baby? Not saying I'm planning on taking the baby away from their mother. But I need to know where this shit will stand with my wife. How will my family feel knowing I strayed in my marriage? They love my wife. Even though they don't know the real reason why we ended up getting married so quickly. I know they want me happy. Then there's my business. I'm known as a family man with a beautiful wife and daughter. How the fuck is the public going to look at me now? Knowing I've had an affair and got another woman pregnant can harm my business in more ways than one.

Putting the glass down on the table I decide its best to just sleep on it. Maybe getting a good night's rest I will wake up with a clearer mind in the morning. I make my way to the bedroom. _She should be here with you right now Grey. Maybe if you would have resolved this shit weeks ago, you wouldn't be in the predicament you're in now._

 **July 23** **rd**

" _Wake up Tacoma Washington. It's a beautiful day."_ Rolling over turning the alarm clock off, I pick up my phone from the nightstand. Rolling back over I think about calling my girl. With a sigh, I drop my phone from my hands remembering what she told me last night. No contact until I make a decision.

Walking into the bathroom, I take my morning piss and brush my teeth. Catching a good look at myself in the mirror I wince. _You look like shit, Grey._

I don't even bother in calling room service for breakfast, because for the first time in my life, I don't think I could eat. While my head is spinning, I start packing up my bags. Saddened I take one last look at the room that holds so many memories and close the door behind me. At the front desk, I let the receptionist know that I am not sure if I will be coming back next week.

Still not knowing what I want and knowing I have to come clean to my wife is starting to scare me. The thirty-six-minute drive to Seattle isn't nearly long enough to get my thoughts in order.

I hear talking coming from the kitchen letting me know exactly where my wife is. Sitting side by side are my wife and little girl. Sadie's eyes brighten when she sees me and my wife looks confused, her brow furrowed. Not caring that Sadie's mouth is covered with syrup, I pick her up from her highchair and crush her little body against mine. I inhale her baby scent and for the first time I feel calm.

"Do you think you can get Gail to keep an eye on Sadie for a little bit? I need to talk to you about something." I say looking at my wife.

"Of course," She nods and takes Sadie from my arms. "I will take her to Gail's apartment and I will meet you in your study in a few minutes." She smiles at me and turns around giggling with my daughter.

Sitting behind my desk I'm sweating fucking bullets. Not knowing how she is going to take the news of what I am about to tell her, is driving me insane.

Hearing the door open I run my fingers threw my hair once more. No more games and no more secrets. _Secrets is what got you in this predicament in the first-place Grey._

"I didn't expect you to be back so early." She says walking to me. She leans down to kiss me and I instinctively pull away.

"Christian, what is wrong? Did something happen while you were on your business trip?"

"Baby, please sit down." I say pointing to the chair across from mine. Slowly, her eyes not leaving mine, she sits down and folds her hands in her lap.

"There is no good way to say this; you are going to hate me. I know you are."

"Christian, you are scaring me. What's going on? Whatever it is we will get through this."

I turn around on my heels and start to pace. I have no fucking clue how to tell her this.

"Christian, just tell me what's the matter? I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"I've been having an affair." I blurt. Looking at her blue eyes tear up is killing me. I never wanted to hurt her. Not like this.

"What do you mean you've been having an affair? How long, Christian?"

I open my mouth and close it again.

"Tell me, Christian Grey! How long has this been going on? Where did you meet her?" Rising from the chair she takes the paperweight from my desk and throws it against the wall. "Tell me!" She screams.

"Two months. And I met her at a BDSM club I opened up a while ago. I was never meant to go there. I just bought it as an investment. Things were getting rough at work, and I just needed to get out for a while."

"And you didn't think to come ask me for help. Your own wife for crying out loud. We have a fucking baby together. Tell me something. Do you love her?"

Slumping my shoulders down. "Yes, I do. I really didn't want this to happen. I care about you. I had no idea that this was going to become with her. You know we only got married because of you being pregnant in the first place. Don't get me wrong the sex was amazing, but I wanted a connection with someone and I found it with her, but you will always be Sadie's mother and that means everything to me."

"You love her?" She whispers.

"There is more." I admit and close my eyes when I see the tears falling.

"She told me last night she is six weeks pregnant."

She wipes the tears away with the back of her hand and the hurt in those blue eyes is fucking killing me.

"Who is she Christian? Is she a sub? I can change your mind. I can be the woman you want me to be. If you just give me a chance, we can go back to the way we used to be. We can have that connection. If you just give me a chance. Just please don't leave me." She rambles.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She yells throwing her arms in the air. "Sorry is a fucking board game, or when you accidently bump into someone. Not when you fuck around on your wife and end up getting your mistress pregnant. You really are fifty shades fucked up, Christian."

Knowing I have to ask the next two questions has me sweating like a whore in church. "I'll sign over twenty million to you, but please don't take Sadie or my business away from me. I know I don't deserve it. But please." _Don't take my daughter away from me._

"I don't want your damn money, Christian. It was never about the money. You are Sadie's father and I would never take that away from you. And as for your business, I have never wanted a part of that, anyway. I told you that when you didn't want me to sign the prenup. I want you happy. And it's clear as day I'm not the one to make you happy. But I do want to try marriage counseling for a month. Just to see if what we have can be saved."

I nod my head because at this moment there is nothing else I can do.

"I'm taking Sadie for the rest of the weekend. I am going to fly up and stay with my mom. You need to think long and hard, Grey what you really want. If you need to talk, I am only a phone call away. With that, I watch her walk out the door. _What have I done?_

 **July 24** **th**

"Mr. Grey you brother is here to see you." Andrea lets me know.

Fuck I was hoping Elliot wasn't going to show up today. When he said, he was coming sometime today. I was really hoping he wasn't really meaning it. I haven't even had the time to process of him finding out; on top of the discussion I had with my wife yesterday.

Forgetting to knock on the door Elliot walks in tracking mud all over the floor. Note to self. _Have an extra pair of shoes sitting at the entrance of Grey house every time he comes to visit._

"To what do I owe the pleasure Elliot? And you're going to clean up the mud on your way out."

"Cut the shit, Christian. You know exactly why I'm here. You do remember me walking into the club Friday night, and catching you with a girl sitting on your lap. A girl who isn't your wife no less. You have some major explaining to do little brother."

"What do you want to know? But before you answer that question, I think I should know why YOU were in _Collars N Cuffs_. I'm not the only one married with a child, you know."

Watching him gulp and squirm in his chair. "Christian the reason why I was there is because Kate and I… Fuck, this is hard. The reason why I was there is because Kate and I wanted to try something new. You know the whole spice up your life shit."

Sighing to myself. "She is a bartender at the club I own. I met her a couple months ago. She makes me feel whole El. Something I've never felt before."

I tell Elliot the whole story of how I got involved in BDSM, meeting my wife, and why we decided to marry so fast. He's the only person I've told other than my wife and her. He's quiet for a bit. And it's starting to scare the fuck out of me.

"Four things Christian. Do they know what's going on, your wife and your mistress? Are you going to leave your wife? When are you going to tell mom and dad about this? You do realize this is going to kill mom, don't you? You, being unhappy for the last two years. And why the fuck didn't you tell me you were a kinky ass bastard. It sure as hell would have saved me a lot of time."

I have to chuckle. Elliot always bringing good humor in some fucked up situation.

"They both know what is going on. My wife didn't take it as bad as I thought, but she isn't willing to let me go this easily, she wants to fight for our marriage or what is left of it. She wants to go to marriage counseling for a month. She wants to save our marriage, Ell. Even though I told her I am going to be a father again."

"What the fuck Christian. Not only were you banging some other chick on the side, but you got her pregnant too? Jesus, bro what the fuck are you feeding your boys? Miracle Grow. Good lord, you have some serious baby gravy going on."

Slapping my knee, I throw my head back and laugh. "Baby gravy really? Where the hell do you come up with this shit at?"

"Google, maybe you should try it every once in a while. Instead of looking at spreadsheets all day or sticking your dick into a woman's pussy that's not your wife." He grunts.

"Like you said, Elliot; the only thing mom and dad want was for me to be happy. I know they love my wife, but I think that if I decide to leave my wife, they will stand by me." _Keep telling yourself that, Grey_.

"I don't know, man." Elliot says. "I have never been in this situation before, but think about your happiness for once."

Hearing Andreas voice come through the intercom. "Mr. Grey, I have Ms. Bailey on the line. She said it's urgent."

"Sorry to cut this short Elliot, but duty calls. I promise to keep you informed from now on. No more secrets."

"No matter what you choose, I just want you happy. That's all we want, Christian. That's all we ever wanted for you."

After having the talk with my brother, I feel a little better. Like I'm starting to see the light at the end of the fucking tunnel. I feel like my life is on the crazy train right now. And I'm the driver.

"I'm here Ros what seems to be the problem?"

"Why the hell was I on hold for so long, Christian? Mr. Sanchez is in New York right now. He flew in a week early. He wants to get all the paperwork signed and to get the ball rolling back in London. He said he's been trying to get in contact with you since Thursday, but you're not answering his calls."

Fuck, I don't need this right now. I've got too much on my plate to be worrying about flying to New York. I'll just send Ros.

"Ros, I can't go right now. I've got personal stuff going on at home. You go, and take Gwen with you. I'll cover all expenses."

"I can't go. I'm balls to the walls covered in contracts. And besides you're the one who has to sign the contracts."

"I guess I'm heading to New York." Picking up the phone, I call out to Andrea. "Andrea get Stephen on the phone and get him to have the jet ready to leave in an hour and a half. And call Taylor to let him know, to run home and get my overnight bag, Please."

Now to make the call to my wife, I just hope she's speaking to me after yesterday's talk.

She picks up the phone immediately and her voice is filled with hope. "Christian?"

"I was calling to let you know that I have to fly to New York for the next few days. I should be back no later than Thursday."

"Would you like me to go with you? Maybe we can extend it a few days, and work on us. What do you say?"

"You said you wanted me to really think about this and what I wanted. This business trip is perfect. I will call you in a few days and let you know what I decided."

"Christian, your whole affair started out on a business trip. Are you taking her with you, is that the reason why you don't want me going? Because to me that's what it sounds like."

She is absolutely right, and she has every right to think that. That is exactly how my affair started. Claiming to go on business trips every weekend while I was shacking up with another woman.

"No, I'm not taking her with me. You can even call Ros if you don't believe me. I need to go. Kiss Sadie for me, and I'll see you when I get back." Without waiting for her answer, I end the call.

Arriving at JFK at 11:30, I switch my cell back on and call my wife to let her know I made it safely. She doesn't pick up the phone what doesn't surprise me. _She probably thinks you have your mistress with you._

I leave her a voice mail telling her that we arrived in New York and drive down the busy streets of New York.

 **July 25** **th**

"Good morning, Mary please send Mr. Sanchez in when he gets here please. And please order some pastries from the bakery down the street. Mary, my personal assistant in New York, is just as good as Andrea. She comes to work not to gawk like the other women do at both branches.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Sanchez is downstairs. Your appointment wasn't until 10:00. But it looks like he has arrived an hour and a half early. Would you like me to send him in when he gets here? Or do you need more time?" Mary lets me know when she brings in the pastries.

Good he's early. Maybe we can go over the shit that needs to be done and I can get the hell out of here. "Send him in as soon as he gets off the elevator." _I want to get the hell out of here as soon as I can. No sense in lollygagging around._

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Glad to see you were able to make the trip here." Arrogant ass bastard doesn't know who he's messing with. Sure, he runs the London office, but if he doesn't get his head out of his ass, he's going to find himself out on the sidewalk.

Counting to ten in my head I let out a deep breath. "Sanchez, it wasn't my intention to come. I have better things to do than sit here and go over and sign the contract. _Yeah like trying to make up your mind on which woman you want to be with, Grey._

"I told Ms. Bailey when I couldn't contact you, that Wiles refused to sign without having a face to face with you. The company is his baby and he wanted to make sure everything was up to par, before he signed it over to GEH. Today was the only day I could make it since my daughter is graduating from Berkeley College tomorrow. So, I thought why not kill two birds with one stone. You will understand once your daughter graduates." He says smugly. "By the way when are you and the misses going to have another one? You know you don't want to wait too long."

Shut this shit down, Grey. No way in hell am I going to tell Mr. Peckerhead over here, I have one on the way. Maybe it will be a boy, I muse. Now's not the time to be thinking of that.

"Sanchez, you know I don't discuss my personal life with anyone. Let's get this contract signed and get the hell out of here."

I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. And since it is 3:00 I decide to order some room service before taking a shower.

Stepping into the shower, I turn the water on the hottest setting. My stress level is through the roof. I need to relieve some stress. I grab my dick and start, hopefully when rubbing one out, it will make me feel better. But I can't get hard for shit. My dick is sitting there with his head pointed at the shower floor. Giving it another pull and another, it's not growing. It's just there, all soft and mushy. "Jesus Christ don't tell me I have erectile dysfunction on top of everything else". I mutter. I try and give it another go. Nope nothing. Giving up I finish my shower and head back to the living room to wait on room service.

Crawling into bed, I start to think. Really think. My wife, she was there for me in London. Never did I think she would end up pregnant and us getting married. I did what I thought was right. Don't get me wrong, I care deeply for her, but only because she is Sadie's mother. But starting up my business a few years ago, I didn't want the public to view me as some fucker who just knocked up a girl who didn't marry her. My family was over the moon at me settling down. Even though, I think deep down they always wondered if I was truly happy and why I married the first woman who captured my attention. Surely my parents wouldn't disown me when I tell them? Keep telling yourself that. They are going to be so fucking disappointed when they find out what a sick bastard you really are. I'm sure they are going to disown me.

And many women have captured my attention, but not like her, not like my green-eyes goddess. No one can really compare to her. She is perfect in every way.

They were ecstatic when I told them they had a grandbaby on the way. Only if they knew the real reason why we got married. Fuck, I don't know what to do. On one hand, I don't want to hurt my wife, and I don't want my daughter being raised by parents that are separated. _Really, Grey. You have another one on the way_. No matter which way I choose to go, someone is going to get hurt in the end.

Then I have my green-eyed goddess. Never in a million years did I think when I walked through those doors that night I would meet her. I just went in to whip and flog a submissive, not fuck one. She threw me for a loop when she looked up at me that night. The connection was so strong, like a magnetic force. Every time I went back to the club, I kept telling myself that it was going to be the last time. But, one last time turned into two damn months. Now she's pregnant, pregnant with my baby. I bought her a collar only after a few weeks of being together. She was mine, all mine. But I wasn't all hers. She understood I was married and had a baby. But she loved me, loved being with me. And fuck if I didn't like being with her.

I always felt guilty when coming home from spending time with her. Sometimes, I wonder if my wife knew what was going on. But seeing the look on her face yesterday is making me second guess myself. They say there are always two sides to every coin. One being pleasure and one being pain. But right now, all I am seeing is the pain side

I've already had the talk with Elliot yesterday. Now all that's left is the two women in my life, and my family. I am not closer to knowing what I want to do. _Fuck it, I'm going to sleep._

Not getting much sleep last night, due to the thoughts running through my mind, I decide to spend the day looking for an apartment here. I guess I need to break down and buy one. Seeing how before long Sadie is going to start crawling. Not to mention the new baby will be here before I know it. _The damn press is going to have a field day when they catch wind of this._

Finally, after looking all day, I find one I like. Residences at the Mandarin Oriental. It comes with three bedrooms, three and a half baths. With a whopping price of right at thirteen million dollars. Plenty of room for family to stay, plus my family and two kids. And who knows we may even add to it later on in life.

After signing all the paperwork for the new apartment. "Taylor, I need for you to call Stephen and see when we can head back to Seattle."

"On it Sir".

"I've fucked up Taylor. I strayed from my marriage with another woman, and got her pregnant." I blurt out.

Taylors never has been one to get in my business. "Sir, not me or anyone can tell you what to do. You are the only one who can come to that conclusion."

"I still don't know what to do, Taylor. No matter which way I turn, someone is going to get hurt in the end."

"Sir, I've seen you with both women, and I know you care deeply for them both. You will make the right decision, Sir."

I give Taylor a quick nod. "Thank you, Taylor."

"Stephen just texted me back and informed me that the jet is ready to leave in two hours."

 **Four years later**

Leaning back as we watch Sadie and Bryce make sandcastles on the beach. I asked my wife a few weeks ago where she wanted to go on vacation. She said she wanted to come to our house in Maui. My anniversary gift to her last year.

Leaning over and kissing my wife behind her ear. "So, how about after we put the kids to bed tonight, we have a little mommy and daddy time?" Shit my dick is getting hard thinking about her legs draped over my shoulders while my head is buried between her legs. _Stop thinking with your dick, Grey._

"Sounds like a splendid idea Mr. Grey, but if you don't get your dick under control, we might have to do something about it sooner rather than later. And the kids are having a good time playing in the sand. So, be a good boy and just drink your Corona." She glances down at my crotch and giggles.

Walking into the bedroom I find my wife sitting on the end of the bed rubbing lotion on her legs. She looks sexy as hell. Sitting down beside her, I take the bottle out of her hand and start rubbing it over her naked back. A groan escapes her mouth while I massage her shoulders.

"I called and got our trip booked for 10 am. Sadie and Bryce are going to be ecstatic when they find out were taking them on a dolphin tour tomorrow. They both have been saying all week they want to find Nemo and see the dolphins". I say placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"You're such an amazing father, Christian."

"And you are an amazing mother."

"Well we don't want to disappoint them now do we?" Running both of my fingertips down her arm, I sit back and watch the goose bumps spreading over her body

"No... No, not at all."

"You have goose bumps, Mrs. Grey, are you cold?"

"No"

Leaning down and whispering in her ear. "If you're not cold, then what are you?"

"Horny is what I am. And if you don't fix this little problem then I may have to take matters into my own hands. And we both know how you don't like when I get myself off."

My dick is about to burst through the zipper. Standing up, I slowly pull my shirt off, and take my pants off. Watching her watching me is turning me the fuck on. "You touching yourself doesn't bother me, it's when you get yourself off on your own, is what bothers me. Lie on the bed face up and spread your legs." I take in the beautiful sight before me as she gets into position.

"Wider. Wider. That's it. Now I want you to touch yourself. Feel how soft your skin feels baby?" Stroking my dick up and down while looking at her wet pussy is just about enough to make me blow my load. "Stop" I tell her.

A moan comes through her lips while she inserts two fingers.

"I said no. Topping from the bottom won't do, Mrs. Grey. You want to try again?"

"Make me, Sir".

"You want to play, baby?" _Please say yes. Please say yes_. Jesus Christ I am ready to get this show on the road. My balls feel like they are about to explode.

"Yes" She says sucking her bottom lip in her mouth.

"Lay back and enjoy the ride, baby" Spreading her pussy lips apart, I dive in and feat on her delicious peach. I give her pussy a long lick stopping at her clit and gently bite it. She's using my head as a fucking steering wheel, steering me in which direction to take. It doesn't take long until I feel her legs start to shake and her pussy starts to spasm. I moan to myself as I lap up her sweet juice. _Fuck she taste good. So, fucking sweet._ Not letting her come down from her high, I flip her over, grab her hips and slap her ass hard, leaving my hand print. I thrust in. HARD. Not giving her a chance to get used to the feeling. Digging my fingers into her hips, I know it's going to leave a mark. "Face down, ass up, that's the way I like to fuck."

Throwing her head back she meets me thrust for thrust. Feeling the tingle in my balls as they tighten up, I know it's not going to be much longer. Trying to gain control is becoming too much. "Cum now, baby, for the love of God, cum." Feeling her pussy tighten up, her walls suck me in tighter, coming together as she milks me dry.

Rolling over, I take her with me. Pushing her just fucked hair out of her face, I kiss her soft lips.

"I love you so much baby. You and our too babies are my world, Anastasia Rose Grey."

Looking down at my sleeping beauty I feel a sense of calm washing over me. Anastasia completes me like no one else has ever done. From the first moment I laid eyes on her in that BDSM club in Tacoma, we connected and we still do on every level. I didn't realize it back then, but from the first moment she looked up at me with those green eyes I fell in love with her and four years later I still am. I feel like everything in my life led me to her. In Anastasia I found my one true love.

The End


End file.
